


Last Call

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last call before her final mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

                 Nilin knew she was in her own Ego Room--dark and unknowable, with only the space around herself as stable ground. One moment she had been stepping forward to confront H30, and then…

On reflex, her hand reached up to activate her communication channel, hovering in the air as she realized how pointless the gesture was. Letting her hand fall on its own, Nilin began looking around again, “...Why am I here?” Her voice echoed across the space--of whatever was in the darkness around her, “...H30. Edge. Are you there?”

Her communication channel beeped. Once. Twice. Like the last sounds of a heart monitor.

There was a memory cube at the edge of her ‘Room’--glowing a bright orange, a stark contrast against the blackness. The digital memories in it swirled, letting its segmented sides rotate and move when it floated closer to her, before finally settling on the image of a man in a jacket, the hood pulled up to obscure most of his face.

Edge, the cube had the name shown.

Last Call.

“Hello, sister.” Like nothing had changed. Like no revelation had come with the rest of her memory when she stepped into the core of H30.

“Hello, Edge.”

“You know what you have to do.”

“I know...but, I don’t...I don’t want to kill you.”

“You don’t have a choice, Nilin. Please, kill me.” Static was starting to come through his--it’s--voice, the memory cube glitching and the image growing fuzzy, “Please, sister. Or I will force you to.”

The image of him--it--disappeared into the now grainy and uneven surface of the memory cube, spinning away from her, further into the black space.

Nilin watched it go, until she could no longer see it among the other memory cubes, her own Ego Room breaking apart as H30’s systems overwrote it, keeping her eyes trained on where the last of her friend had vanished, even as she could feel her enemy behind her.

“...Remember you soon, Edge.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the alternate intro that was in the artbook for the intro to the final boss battle. I personally liked it more, but eh, what can you do.


End file.
